halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Amelia Dawson
Amelia 'Wendy' Dawson was an serving with the UNSC during the Human-Covenant War. A tough, battle-honed Marine, Dawson had seen her share of combat after only three years in the Marine Corps, and in 2543 volunteered for the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, being assigned to the 15th Marine Regiment. A member of Alpha Company of the 28th Shock Troops Battalion, with which she fought at multiple battles including the Battle of Adrastos and the , Dawson was close friends with a fellow helljumper, Michael Robson, since they volunteered for the ODSTs together. This relationship later became intimate in early 2552, which resulted in Dawson being reassigned to another Regiment entirely stationed on Earth. It was this action that resulted in her survival of the Battle of Reach, in which the 15th Regiment took heavy casualties. Amelia's last action was during the Battle of Sydney, Earth in late 2552, in which she again fought alongside Robson, and in which she was killed in action. Personality and Traits Dawson was described as appearing cool and calm, even under far from ideal circumstances. This related not only to her temperament but her commanding skill also, meaning that she was exceptionally efficient and collected even under fire. Collected and level-headed, Dawson's logical and imaginative skills were impressive, and she had a habit of working out what was necessary and then achieving it. Despite this, however, she was prone to moments of irritation or annoyance which interspersed her otherwise unruffled demeanor. Occasionally experiencing outbursts of anger or other emotion, Dawson was inside a deeply emotionally-based person and, although she concealed this effectively most of the time, this sometimes showed through in moments of anger, passion or extreme fear. Dawson was known as a reliable, highly trustworthy individual with high esteem in the morals of trust, truth, justified action and, above all, discipline. Despite not being in an official commanding position, in her last deployments she ranked higher than all members of her team save for Robson, the two maintaining a close working (and otherwise) relationship, with Robson trusting her implicitly to command in his absence or alongside him. In this way she demanded utmost obedience and discipline from her subordinate troopers, though relaxed considerably while not engaged in combat. Dawson was observed as frequently making short, apt, often sarcastic comments about current situations, much to the chagrin of her fellow soldiers. She spoke little aside this however, even when in direct command of other individuals, which tended to highlight the meaning in the little she said. Dawson was not a particularly compassionate woman in spite of her emotional aspects, or perhaps as a byproduct of her cool and mildly indifferent exterior attitude. She was, however, noted for various acts that could be misinterpreted as feeling judgement-impairing compassion for various team mates, though nearly all of the time this was more due to a sense of official responsibility for her subordinates than any sort of empathy. The one exception to this was her numerous times abandoning both logic and personal safety to assist her commander and friend Michael Robson, the two sharing in this trait despite their wildly differing personalities. See Also *[[Halo: Heroes All|Halo: Heroes All]] Category:AAO Humans